


What I See in the Glass

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [23]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, rarepair alert!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ramona has started seeing Faybelle every time she looks in the mirror.
Relationships: Ramona Badwolf/Faybelle Thorn
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 3





	What I See in the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 23 - Glass

They said that when you looked in mirrors, you would either see what you most wanted, or an evil being trapped in there. Lately, when Ramona glanced in the looking glass, she saw kaleidoscopic images of Faybelle Thorn.

Faybelle, the little brat who had tormented Cerise on the playground when they were in Nursery School together. Ramona remembered days of Cerise coming home crying because of some mean prank or a cruel word. How was it possible that she was now fantasizing about Faybelle at night before she went to bed?

There was something alluring in the crisp, icyness of the fairy. Ramona had grown up, and so had Faybelle. They took classes together now, General Villany, Wicked Witchcraft. Faybelle was the epitome of reveling in her destiny, and it enticed Ramona, as someone whose destiny was so hopelessly entangled. Sometimes she found herself wishing that her future was as clear cut as Faybelle. Then she could be cruel without guilt, and she wouldn’t have to always be walking on eggshells.

Faybelle encapsulated many of the things that Ramona wished she could be. Plus, with a fairy who was so classically beautiful, it was very hard to not see her pretty blue tones every time Ramona looked in the mirror. She didn’t know if she was looking at evil or something she desired… but maybe it could be a bit of both.


End file.
